finalfantasytcgfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kinro
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Gameplay Rules page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MarzGurl (Talk) 20:29, October 28, 2012 Ugh, he stole my idea of the colony :x... so ok then, i'll give my best with the few time i have, might talk some dudes into this as well and will post a psd template for anyone to use (when it reaches a usable state) so yeah, thanks for the welcome :) Megarock90 (talk) 07:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi.Kinro! I think preferably of that you will edit this Wiki eagerly. Because I've found the error in the text of Nag'Molada, I want to correct. Nag'Molada put and search Monster, only cost of 1 or less. Because it can not be corrected well for me, please.-UserJP (talk) 00:49, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Done. Thanks for noticing! Kinro (talk) 00:56, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for correction!UserJP (talk) 00:58, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I have questioned that it is not distinguish between "Edward" different sources. It is not a problem because it is a different name and "ギルバート" and "エドアルド" in Japan. It is thought to be a new problem that the difference in language produced this. Misunderstandings would not occur for the cost of Special ability at present? I think that will be referred to the source, "Edward (FINAL FANTASY LEGENDS)" as is easy as a solution. Similarly, "Cait Sith XI" and the like. -UserJP (talk) 20:55, May 8, 2013 (UTC) FFIV, making a mess of everything again... I think that's a good solution. By the way, you're doing impressive work! I'm embarassed at the number of mistakes I made. Thanks! And keep it up! Kinro (talk) 23:15, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I can correct the mistake, you guys because is willing to translate the text of many.And I only have a little help to them. By the way, is the effect of the Light element carbuncle and Fenrir, but I think it's a "Choose 1 of the following 2 or choose both". I'm glad it is corrected.　-UserJP (talk) 03:47, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Fixed. Kinro (talk) 12:11, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. and I've noticed. fat chocobo search ability, only search Forward. I want you to also fixes here. -UserJP (talk) 05:20, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Also fixed. Thanks for noticing. Kinro (talk) 12:15, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry to increase the work: for cockatrice.UserJP (talk) 13:25, May 16, 2013 (UTC) That's nothing compared to how awesomw you've been overall. Kinro (talk) 23:13, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Kinro. I want to consult by the Cactuer. I tried to examine the Final Fantasy Wiki but, "サポテンダー(sapotenda-)" seems to be referred to as "Kactuar(サポテンダー(A))" or "Kactuer(サポテンダー(B))" in the CCFF7. I believe the person who was renamed to either is good. Which is better? -UserJP (talk) 22:21, May 27, 2013 (UTC) サポテンダー shows up as "Cactuer" in FF7, which is earlier. Though I wouldn't mind Kactuar. Kinro (talk) 23:41, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I looked again about it. It seems not a Kactuar certainly in FF7. First of all I learned that the name of "サポテンダー" are not unified, unlike Japan. And translation of "サポテンダー(Sapotenda)" is turned Cactuar in FFWiki. "サボテンダー" is Cactuer. Card name is wrong? I am so confused. X( -UserJP (talk) 00:03, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you're right. We should probably go with Kactuar, then. Kinro (talk) 00:06, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi im croxal sorry for the cactuar thing i though i was doing it ok, im also responsabile of changing the format to ifrit, moogle and other changes, also i include some monsters in the monster category , =) my name is croxal nice to meet you all. Croxal I had been thinking that we should follow the source. (CCFF7 in this case.) If the "サポテンダー" is added in the future, it is possible to have text that references the name of the card. In that case, that the name of "サポテンダー" is not uniform can be a problem. In this case, I was wondering whether it is better name of "サポテンダー" is to adopt a translation of the work appeared most was early. And it may be said that it is one of the charms of "サポテンダー" also resemblance they might get misunderstood At first glance. I again think that it is good in Cactuar and Cactuer. -UserJP (talk) 00:31, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! No, you just highlighted an issue that was already there. We just hadn't noticed it yet. It doesn't help that the difference between the names is two tiny lines that looks like a smudge and small circle that looks like a smudge. I've been enjoying your work so far. Good stuff! I hope you'll do more. I'm always happy to have more people helping out! Kinro (talk) 00:34, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Thnks =) im thinking.. there is no item cards or explanation in the detailed rules, i was searching in google and i find a page that seems to explain game play and offers translations dont know if its of any help its the chrysaliswiki.--Croxal. oh! and one more thing im finished making the translated cards of the entrey set Lightinig and wind if any one wants them i made like 5 pdf pages of the images in format to print or i have the individual files =)---Croxal サボテンダー may be the most arbitrarily translated enemy in the games. Translations have included Cactuar, Cactuer, Qactuar, Cactoid and Cactrot. It's first appearance is FFVI with "Cactrot", but its most popular name is Cactuar. For サポテンダー, the most popular name seems to be "Flowering Cactuar", but I like Kactuar better, since that preserves the name similarities. It was never called "Cactuer". That was my mistake. But I do like that it preserves the annoying sameness of the names. Kinro (talk) 00:47, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Do you mean the rules summary, the game guide or the comprehensive rules? The comprehensive rules has items mentionned in a few places, but mostly in section 11.4. The game guide is at least a couple of versions old on the official site, so it wouldn't mention items. Kinro (talk) 00:47, May 28, 2013 (UTC) If you want, we welcome translated image versions of the cards inside the wiki. You can look at Ifrit (1) for a (slightly old) example of how they're usually added. Kinro (talk) 00:50, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Now, I am are feeling the difficulty of translation. Are you sure you left to Kinro? In a way that you think is best..-UserJP (talk) Thanks for editing the Tidus(1)! -UserJP (talk) 23:39, May 31, 2013 (UTC) There is a consultation by the Edward (Dimensions). Spelling of his name had become a "Eduardo" some sites. Representation in the game of real? -UserJP (talk) 00:42, June 1, 2013 (UTC) You're right. It should be Eduardo. I should never have called him Edward. Kinro (talk) 02:03, June 1, 2013 (UTC)